Grimrose
by purpleninjaz
Summary: What if Gale fell for a different Everdeen sister? warning very creepy/pervy but I bet all you perverts out there think of this stuff all the time.


**a/n: this is my first story so be niceeeeeee! And I see this in every authors notes…. Review review REVIEW! I edited it and reuploaded it I hope its good tell me what you think J**

CHAPTER 1:

Normal POV

Primrose and Gale sit on the couch watching their beloved Katniss moan in pleasure as Peeta caresses her body with his lips locked on hers. They stare in horror as the girl they knew so well turn into a horny slut.

''Gale do you think she's going to make it?'' Prim asks pleadingly.

''She's strong Prim. She's going to try her best to get home. We just need to be strong for her," Gale states.

They continue to watch the games until they just can't handle it and go out and sit in the meadow. The sun's just beginning to set.

"What if she doesn't come back? What if she doesn't make it…" Prim whimpers

"She's going to make it," Gale states interrupting Prim.

Prim sniffles Gale holds her as she weeps.

"It's cold out," Prim sniffles while snuggling up next to Gale.

Gale's POV

_What is she doing? She's never been like this before. Her face so… so beautiful in this light… STOP WHAT AM I THINKING! SHES 13!_

I stare at her intently….

_But her lips are so delicate and perfect….._

_Is this wrong? I just can't help it…._

He moves his face inches from hers. He cups her face in his hand slowly feeling the weight of her flawless skin her soft young lips.

_She's so beautiful. Her chin sits so perfectly in his hand. Her lips so plump slightly chapped. Her eyes are such a deep blue. Why do I keep getting lost in her eyes? Why does she look so beautiful in the light? Don't lean forward Gale don't do it don't do it…._

I lean in and close the small gap between the two of us in a soft warm gentle kiss.

Prim's POV

_O MY GOD! What is he doing? Is it wrong to be enjoying this. I've had a crush on him for like forever but I thought he liked Katniss. This feels so wrong yet so right. His lips are so warm. I can feel the weight of them on mine_

_He moves away and stares into my eye_

_I move up and kiss him again. I can feel his tongue sliding across my lower lip begging for entrance._

''Mmmmmm Gal-''

He takes that opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth….. their tongues now battling for dominance

_WOW! He's such a good kisser. Not that I've ever done this before I haven't does he know can he tell does he care about my inexperience._

Normal POV

A small moan escapes into her mouth from Gale as he plants sweet hot kisses on her neck and collarbone. He nips and suckles on her sweet flesh.

"Prim you're so beautiful," Gales whisper's to her sending shivers down her flawless pearl skin. He stops to stare at her.

"Oh just kiss me some more," Prim squeal's.

She starts to sit up so she can slide of Gale's shirt displaying his rugged body and rock hard abs.

He slowly unbuttons her dress revealing a bra and THONG!

Prim sits on top of him as she feels his hardened erection brush up against her.

"I can help You with that," she says a smug grin on her face.

"Uh… Prim you're a virgin," he says scared

"I want you to take me," she whispers.

"Oh well are you sure Prim," whispers back worried.

"What do you think," she says with a smirk while running her hand down his chest.

He moans with pleasure.

Prim removes his pants then slowly inches off his boxers revealing his painfully hard boner. She gasps at the sight of his manhood.

"You okay," Gale asks worried.

"yeah it's just I've never seen one before. It's so big," prim states bluntly.

Gale smirks as he rolls over so he's on top as he kisses her stomach and while removing her bra and panties.

"Are you sure about this after this there's no going back," he asks

She takes in a shaggy breath and nods.

''it's going to hurt at first'' Gale whispers in her ear just before entering

Gale waits inside of her for her approval to move.

''I love you prim I just want you to kn-'' he was cut off by Prim's screeching

''MOVE GODDAMMIT GALE!''

Gale thrust out and back in pounding hard into her.

''GALE IT HURTS AGGHHHGHGHGHGHHGGH!''

''It'll all be over soon sweetheart, just wait''

Gales moving at steady pace now pounding into her.

''PRIMM OHH YES PRIMM!''

''GALLE RIGHT THERE DON'T STOP!''

''PRIMM I'M CUMMING OHH PRIMM!''

Prim squeals as she feels Gales hot liquid release inside her. Not soon after they both reach their climax.

''Primmmmmmmm;)'' Gale whispers just before he's realized she's fallen asleep in his arms

He smiles and sweetly kisses the top of her head

''goodnight love '' he whispers just before falling asleep himself

**a/n: hehe im such a Peetafile REVIEW PLS**


End file.
